Archangel's Blade
Archangel's Blade is the forth book in the Guild Hunter Series. The book features Dmitri and Honor St. Nicholas * Previous Book: Archangel's Consort * Next Book: Archangel's Storm. Offical Sypnosis New York Times bestselling author Nalini Singh is back in the shadows of a deadly, beautiful world where angels rule, vampires serve, and one female hunter must crawl out of the darkness to survive… The severed head marked by a distinctive tattoo on its cheek should have been a Guild case, but dark instincts honed over hundreds of years of life compel the vampire Dmitri to take control. There is something twisted about this death, something that whispers of centuries long past…but Dmitri’s need to discover the truth is nothing to the vicious strength of his response to the hunter assigned to decipher the tattoo. Savaged in a brutal attack that almost killed her, Honor is nowhere near ready to come face to face with the seductive vampire who is an archangel’s right hand, and who wears his cruelty as boldly as his lethal sensuality…the same vampire who has been her secret obsession since the day she was old enough to understand the inexplicable, violent emotions he aroused in her. As desire turns into a dangerous compulsion that might destroy them both, it becomes clear the past will not stay buried. Something is hunting…and it will not stop until it brings a blood-soaked nightmare to life once more… Full Plot Summary Warning! This section contains spoilers! World-Building Leads * Dmitri: Vampire, leader of the Seven and utterly loyal to Raphael—his family was murdered and himself cruelly Made into a vampire by the Archangel Isis hundreds of years ago. First wife: Ingrede, son: Misha, daughter: Catrina; love interest: Honor * Honor: aka Honor St. James, human Guild Hunter—suffered a horrific trauma at the hands of her vampire captors. Characters * Ingrede: Dmitri's wife from his human life, raped and murdered by Isis' henchmen. * Misha: Dmitri's son from his human life—small boy Made into a vampire by Isis. * Catrina: Dmitri's daughter from his human life—murdered by Isis' henchmen. * Illium: * Raphael: * Ashwini: * Ransom Winterwolf: Groups and Organizations * The Seven * Cadre of Ten Supernatural Types * Vampires * Archangels Things, Objects, Events, Processes, States of Being * Cascade: the term refers to a time when power rises in the air, archangel's gain great powers. They might even term to madness. But it also means that nature will be disturbed, it is a time of great changes in the world. * Contract: Vampires sign a Contract for 100 years of servitude to an Angel as the price of being Made. * Made: After a vampire is turned by an angel he is called Made—the term is used synonymously with Vampire. * Sleep: When an Ancient Archangel puts himself to rest in a secret hidden location—he or she may awaken centuries later. * Scent-Lure: the ability of a few vampires that can emit a scent so decadent and powerful that lures prey to them. * Vampire Necklet: device for capturing, taming, and transporting vampires—used by Guild Hunters. Angels' Blood, ch. 1 * Places / Locations * Tower See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links *Guild Hunter Series | Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author *Goodreads | Guild Hunter series by Nalini Singh Category:Books